


Stop Right There

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has a little fun holding Ian up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Right There

"Stop right there." Mickey said after Ian. He got up and moved around the counter to stand in between the redhead and the door.

Ian stopped abruptly and waited for the other boy to explain himself.

"Do you have a receipt?"

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Mickey, you just saw me pay for all of this two seconds ago." Ian laughed a little, not quite getting the joke. He started to move around Mickey, but was stopped by a firm hand on his chest.

"Now just because you work here, doesn’t mean you get to bend the rules on your days off. Do you have a receipt?"

"Mick, c’mon—"

Mickey raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, getting a solid intimidating stance.

"You didn’t give me one, genius." Ian finally said, smug smile creeping onto his face.

"Then I guess I’ll have to ring you up again."

"What? Mickey, do you even know how the register works? Just go to the last transaction and hit print. It’s not that difficult." Ian was getting tired of this game now.

"Don’t get snippy," Mickey said as he moved to lean over the counter to the register and leisurely followed Ian’s instructions. He ripped the tiny slip of paper off the roll and turned to hand it to him. "Here you go." He tightened his fingers on it briefly, so Ian had to really pull it out of his hand.

"Dick. Can I go now? Fiona is expecting me back soon…"

"Fine. You can go."

Just as Ian had his hand braced against the door to push, Mickey spoke again.

"Stop right there."

Exasperated, Ian whipped around and yelled, “What now?”

"I have reason to believe you have stolen goods on you."

"Mickey, what are you even talking about? I didn’t steal anything. Just let me get out of here."

"I will," Mickey said as he moved closer into Ian’s space and pushed him back a little. He ran a thumb across his lip and looked right in his eyes,"But I’m gonna have to do a full search."

Ian stared at him for a full minute before an embarrassed grin grew on his face, and he ducked his head a little. He looked up at him through his lashes, as Mickey reached around him to lock the door.


End file.
